kanto high school: amourshipping
by Pokemonmeat
Summary: ash and serena are at the same high school, they start to have feelings for each other, but there are other girls who also like ash, who will he choose? amourshipping, aasl
1. Chapter 1

**hi everybody, this is my brand new story, i am sorry if you wanted me to update my other story adventures in kalos and beyond. it is going to take a while, i am taking a break from it with this story, i bet you will like it**

 **disclaimer: i dont own pokemon**

* * *

Today was a brand new day which means ash's summer holiday was over and today was the school day at Pokémon Kanto high school, ash was getting ready for his first day, he was excited to see his friends again after the holiday.

Now he was walking towards the school, it was quite, when suddenly

"hey ash" he heard a familiar voice, one that he wasn't quiet happy to hear

"misty?" ash said

"hi ash, let's walk together to school, let's hurry so we won't be late for our first day at school" misty said and wrapped her arms around ash's arm

"Misty, can't you stop flirting with me, please?" ash said

"you know you want me to do it" misty said

Ash pulled his arm from misty and began running

When he finally lost her he began walking again only to hear another voice

"hey ash" he heard a familiar voice

"may?" ash said

May came and wrapped her arms around ash's neck

"how is my future boyfriend doing" may said

"I am not you future boyfriend, can't you stop flirting with me like that" ash said and run away

Then he finally reached the school

"finally" ash said

The school Bell rang

All the students entered the classroom (including ash, may and misty)

"Good morning students" professor juniper said

"good morning professor juniper" all the students said

"before we start, we have a new student in our school please welcome, serena" professor juniper said

The name serena rang a bell with ash

"could it be?... no, maybe it's an other serena" ash thought

Then a blonde girl entered the classroom, his blonde hair was not very tall but was attractive, her hair reached till the end of her neck, she had bright blue eyes, she wore a pink hat, a white shirt with a ribbon in the middle, and her shirt was covered with a red coat, and she wore brown boots

"it is her" ash thought

"hi I'm Serena, nice to meet you" serena said

"hi" all the students said

Misty and may realized ash was actually staring at this new girl they were filled with jealousy

"so Serena, I want you to sit next to ash he can show you the school, and help you till you get used to our humble school, you two will be partners throughout the year when we have an activity" professor juniper said

Once Serena laid eyes on ash she thought "it's him, it's ash" she thought, she ran towards him and hugged him and said "ash, I missed you so much"

Ash returned the hug and said "me too Serena"

Misty and may were surprised, because when ever they would hug ash, he would break the hug and run, they started to glare at Serena with jealous expressions

"so, you know each other? And from the looks of it you two were more than good friends" professor juniper teased

Ash and serena's faces turned red and broke the hug immediately

"we know each other from a long time but it's not like that" they both said

"It would be interesting to hear how you two met" prof juniper said

Serena's face flushed but nodded

"it all started when we were five years old"

*flashback*

A young girl was lost In the forest

"where is everybody, where did you all go?" the young girl said

Suddenly the bush started moving, a Pokémon came out of it, it was a poling, it startled the young girl and she fell and hurt her leg, she tried to stand but she couldn't

"I knew I didn't wanna come to camp, I knew it, moooooooooomyyyyyyyy" the young girl said

The bush started to move again

Serena closed her eyes in fear

"poliwag where are you" a young boy said, then he noticed a young girl crying in the ground "hey, are you okay, I am ash, who are you"

"serena" serena said timidly

"what's wrong" ash said

"I hurt my leg" serena said in between sniffs "wow, this boy is kinda cute" she thought

"don't worry" ash said and pulled out a handkerchief "see this, this will make it better"

He the wrapped the handkerchief around her injury

"now, hear this, feel better feel better right away" ash said

Serena giggled, she tried to stand but she still couldn't "ouch, it still hurts, I can't stand up" serena said

"don't give up till its over, now come on" ash said and extended a hand

Serena stated at his hand for a moment, she started to move her hand towards it, ash grabbed it and pulled her a little bit strong, serena fell on ash, it was as if ash was embracing her

Serena pulled away and blushed

"there you go" ash said and smiled at her which secretly made her feel butterflies in her stomach

Then ash led her to the campsite hand in hand

*end of flashback*

"then we were tight ever since, we became best friends in this month we spent at summer camp and before the last day, ash gave me a ribbon as a gift for me to remember" serena said and pointed to the ribbon in her shirt while blushing

"oh, this is so romantic, it's like destiny brought you together again" dawn, ash's friend said, dawn was different then may and misty, she and ash were good friends and she never had a crush on him or something

Ash and serena blushed

"it's not like that" they both say in the same time

"sure it's not, I wish I could continue teasing you two, but we have work, go sit" prof juniper said

They nodded an sat in their places next to each other

Lunch time came

Ash and Serena were walking together to the restaurant

"oops, I forgot some thing at the class, I go get it and catch up with you" ash said

"OK, I will be waiting" Serena said

Ones ash was out of site Serena continued to walk to the restaurant

Then she bumped into someone, it was misty

"sorry, I didn't mean it" Serena said

"it's OK... wait it's you, great I have been looking for you, I am misty and I am warning you to back off of ash, he is mine" misty said

Then another girl appeared from no where

"yeah, you better stay away from him" may said

Serena blushed, "are you two dating him or something" she said with tears in her eyes

"no, but I won't let you date him" they both said

Serena felt relief, and her eyes weren't in tears any more

Then misty pushed Serena to the ground

Then a third girl appeared, she had blue hair and blue eyes

"what are you two doing with the new girl, this is mean, now go away and stop bullying people, or I will tell ash" the girl said

"no, don't tell ash, OK you win this time" misty said and they both leave

"hey are you ok" the girl said and helped her up

"yeah, thanks for protecting me" Serena said

"no problem, I am dawn, I am ash's friend, and any friend oh him is a friend of me, don't worry he is just a friend of mine, I don't like him or any thing" dawn said

Serena blushed and said "why would that worry me"

"oh, OK then, since you don't like him, I will just go and confess my love for him" dawn said

"no!" Serena said and her face became more red

"so you do love him, this was a trick to make you spill the beans" Dawn said

"ok, I do, but please don't tell him" Serena said

"no need to worry, friends?" dawn said

"best friends" Serena said and they shook each others hands

"so, when are you gonna confess, because from the looks of it, he likes you too"

"confess?... I. .. I. ... I am not so sure" Serena said

"come on, don't you wanna be his girlfriend, just confess when you feel it is the right time, just let me help you okay?" dawn asked

Serena blushed but nodded

"hey Serena I am back" ash said then he noticed dawn "hey dawn, so you met? That's great, let's go and have launch" ash said

"ok" they both said

They went to the restaurant

"hey ash, if you had a girlfriend, what would you like about her" dawn asked, she wanted to help Serena in being with ash, Serena glared at dawn angrily

"well, she has to be a kind person with great personality, like to have friends" ash said

Serena thought about it, she actually had all of these things

"what do you like when it comes to how a girl looks" dawn said, ash blushed, he looked at Serena for a second, luckily see didn't see, but dawn did

"well, I like bright blue eyes and short hair" ash said, "was that too obvious, I mean Serena isn't dense, I should stop giving her so obvious hints" ash thought

Serena almost screamed out of pure happiness but controlled her self

Then class started again

"so today, we are going to take care of Pokémon eggs, so find a partner and take a egg with you at home and take care of it, when it hatches, the Pokémon inside it is yours to keep" prof sycamore said

"hey Serena, how about teaming up with me" ash said

"ok" Serena said with a slight blush

"so, what Pokémon egg do you want" ash asked

"how about Oshawatt egg" Serena said

"ok" they took the egg

Through out all of the school day misty and may were glaring at Serena, she and ash chatting about different things, till they agreed they will take care of the Pokémon egg in ash's house

The school was over and all students were walking home

"Serena, mind if I walk you home" ash asked

"not at all" Serena said

They walked towards Serena house

They arrived

"no way" ash said

"what's up" serena asked

"we are neighbours" ash said

"that's good, so I will go get ready and come to your house, we will be sleeping together, isn't it great" serena said

"it sure is" ash said

"ok, bye for now" ash said

"bye" serena said

With that they both entered their houses

With serena

"hey serena, so how was your first day at school" grace asked

"it was great" serena said enthusiastically

"did you make any friends" grace said

"yeah, and an old friend too" serena said while blushing

"so, who is he, he sounds like an interesting boy, because I never saw you blush from a boy before, I bet you would make a cute couple" grace said

"MOOOOOOOM!" serena said while blushing

"any way, I have to go, I have a project with that old friend of mine, so, see you tomorrow" serena said

"you didn't even take my permission" grace said, serena looked at her sadly

"just kidding, you can definitely go, good luck on you date" grace

Serena blushed but ignored

With ash

"hi mom" ash said

"hi ash, so how was the first day?" Delia said

"it was great, so I am having a project with my friend so she is coming, is it ok" ash said with a slight blush

"of course ash, I've wanted you to have a girlfriend from a long time so this is my perfect opportunity" Delia said

"MOM, it's not like that" ash said

Then the bell rang

 **thats it, hope you like the first chapter, stay tuned for more**


	2. the one laughing last laughs alot

**hi guys, i am sooooooooo sorry for not updating any thing for like 2 months, and sorry for not updating "adventures in kalos and beyond" too, i got caught up in my end of year exams, and i was lost in my happiness when the summer vacation started, i am soooo sorry, i know i am a lazy writer these days, i know this chapter will make it up to you, but when you see its ending you will probably want to kill me, so lets go to the chapter**

 **disclaimer: i dont own pokemon**

* * *

"it's her, she arrived" ash said

"OK, go open the door and I will give you two lovebirds some alone time" Delia said and entered her room

Ash blushed and went to open the door, when he opened the door Serena was there

"hey serena" ash said

"hey ash" serena said

"here serena, take this" ash said and handed serena some flowers

"ash..." serena said while blushing

"don't you like them?" ash asked with a worried expression

"no, it's the other way around, I love them but when did you buy it?" serena asked

"they were decorations in my house, but I would like it more if it's with you" ash said

"thank you, ash, I'll always treasure it" serena said put her flowers in her bag and pulled ash into a tight hug

Ash blushed and returned the hug

Serena saw ash's blush and thought "does he feel the same?"

Ash saw her blush too and thought the same thing

They broke the hug, ash then wrapped one arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer and said "let's go to my room"

Serena felt she could melt in his arms right now, she felt she was on top of the world, she nodded and they entered ash's room

But they didn't know that Delia, ash's mother was recording everything, then she sent it to grace, Serena's mother

"soooooo cute, I bet ash and serena don't know we are friends, Delia" grace said

"yeah, I bet they are going to make a very cute couple in the future" Delia said

But ash and serena also didn't know that misty and may knew they were partners in this project and they were spying on them

"I can't believe ash is actually hugging and snuggling a girl, I SWEAR IF SHE HUGS ASH AGAIN I WILL KILL HER" misty screamed

"shhhhhhh" may said

The both of them continued to glare at ash and serena

In ash's room

"so how is the egg doing" serena asked

"it's fine, but I am beginning to get bored from watching it" ash said

"hey, it's glowing" serena said

"yeah" ash said "it's hatching"

The egg begins to glow brighter till it hatched

"osha" it said it's first words

"so who is gonna keep it" serena asked

"I already have an oshawatt, why don't you have it" ash said kindly

"thanks" serena said, serena blushed at what she was going to do next, she gave ash a peck on the cheek

Ash stood still, he blushed furiously, he didn't move for 20 second, serena started to think that was a little too much but then ash smiled, she was never ever relieved like she was now

"so, now what, I told mom I will sleep here, I didn't expect that the egg would hatch so fast, we can do anything, play games, talk or anything" serena Said

"yeah, let's talk, after summer camp where have you been" ash asked

"I went to the kalos region" serena said

"what does the kalos region like" ash asked

"it's great, it's biggest city is lumiouse city, it has a tower called prism tower, but I lived in vaniville town" serena said

"great, I bet you would like to visit it one time" ash said

"yeah" serena said

"well I can take you there with my Charizard or pideot anytime" ash said

"thanks, so ash I was wondering, I am sorry if it's a personal question, do you have a girlfriend right now" serena said

"no, why do you ask" ash said

"it's nothing... it's nothing" serena said while blushing

"ok, do you have a girlfriend?" ash said

"no" serena said happily, she was happy because ash had relieved look on his face, but it wasn't so obvious but she saw it any way

"so, now, ready to sleep, I don't wanna be late for school tomorrow" serena said

"yeah, I will go change in the bathroom, you go to the other bathroom" ash said

So the wore their pyjama

"man, she looks cute in her pyjama" ash thought

"ash looks cute in his pyjama" serena thought

"isn't there any other bed I can sleep in" serena said

"no" ash said, knowing what was about to happen

"oh, so I will sleep on the floor" serena said

"no, your my guest, I will sleep on he floor, you sleep on he bed" ash said

"he is so caring" serena thought "no, I insist, I will sleep on the floor" serena said

"I don't want you to hurt your back, I will sleep on the floor" ash said

"ummmmm... ash... maybe we can... well you know... share... and sleep on the same bed" serena said while blushing furiously

"ok" ash said

Serena almost screamed out of happiness, but controlled her self and put on her face a huge smile which wasn't seen by ash

They both got to the bed

They started chatting

They started to get tired so they said goodnight to each other

Serena then said something that surprised them both

She wrapped her arms around ash's chest

Ash blushed

He wrapped one arm around her shoulder to return the favor

Serena liked that feeling

They slept in each others arms

With may and misty

They both glared at serena

"I should have been in her place" they both said

"ash never hugged me" may said

They returned home

Next morning

ash woke up, he noticed serena was still hugging him, he hated that he had to get up, he wanted to stay in this position all day, but he had to get up, he tried to stay quiet but serena woke up

"good morning" serena said

"good morning, sleepy head" ash said with a small laugh

serena giggled

"so, lets get ready" ash said

ash wore his clothes in the bathroom

serena wore them in his room

"lets go" ash said

they started walking towards school

"hi, ash" misty appeared from no where and said

"oh, hi" ash said politely, he didn't want to sound rude so he hid the fact that he wasn't happy to see her, he did it only because she didn't flirt with him "thank goodness she didn't flirt with me" ash thought

"I was wondering, after school, can we hang out a little" misty said to ash

"I spoke too soon" ash though

"whaaaaaaaaaaat!" serena screamed

"I don't know misty, I am busy" ash said, trying to get him self out of this situation

"ohh, please, I want have some fun that's all" misty said putting a puppy eyes

"ok" ash said, he want to try and be friends with her

Serena's heart sank

"thank you ash" misty said and hugged ash

ash pulled his self out of the hug and said "just don't do that"

"ok, see you after school" misty said and ran to school

"what's wrong serena" ash asked

"its nothing" serena said

they went to school

the school day went smoothly

after school

ash was just saying bye to serena, but serena planned to spy on those two

"ready ash?" misty asked

"I guess" ash said

"then lets go to the fan fair" misty said, she held ash's hand and dragged him all the way there, when they arrived serena was watch from a nearby bush

"lets ride the Farris wheel" misty said

"ok" ash said awkwardly knowing it is a romantic ride, he didn't like it, but he still want to be friends with her, he gives her some fun because he know he will have to reject misty one day

Serena's heart sank again after she heard ash's answer

they got to the Farris wheel

ash was enjoying the view while misty was enjoying her time with him

after the ride, they went to other rides with serena still spying on them

then they started to return home

"thanks ash, I had a wonderful time" misty said

"yeah, me too, maybe we can be good friends" ash said

misty started to blush

"ash, can I tell you a secret" misty said

"yeah" ash said

"I love you" misty said

ash was not surprised by what she said, he was surprised she said it now

ash remained silent for 10 seconds, with both misty and serena (who is still spying on them) waiting for a answer

misty then leaned in and kissed ash on the lips

before was surprised by that, he paralyzed, he wanted to break the kiss but he couldn't due to the surprise

since ash didn't move serena began sobbing, ash saw her, he broke the kiss and said "wait, its not what it looks like"

serena began running away

"look what you've done" ash said to misty

he then started chasing serena

he found her crying at a beach

he sat next to her

"leave me alone please" serena said

"serena, its not what it looks like" ash said

"you didn't break the kiss, do you think I am a fool" serena yelled at him

"I was just surprised, I never returned it" ash said

Serena's face softened

"do you love her" serena asked in a low voice

"huh?" ash asked

"do you love misty" serena said in a slightly higher voice than the last time

"only as a friend, the day I love her more than friends is the day my pikachu flies, I never loved like that" ash said

"ok, thanks for making me better" serena said and moved closer to him

"mind me asking why are you so sad" ash asked gently

"oh... ehhhhh... I... was... worried that you would stop hanging with me, yeah, that's it" serena lied

"oh... ok" ash said

"can I ask you something" serena said

"sure" ash said

"wanna hang out with me tomorrow? just the two of us" serena asked

"a date" ash asked

serena blushed red and nodded hesitantly

"so, what's your answer" serena asked

* * *

 **cliffhanger!, some writers say putting cliffhangers is fun, and boy were they right, see you next chapter and again i am sorry for being late, bye**


End file.
